


I think I could be someone you like

by Erisandmira



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pining, Temporarily Unrequited Love, bullying (past)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erisandmira/pseuds/Erisandmira
Summary: Many years ago, Geralt and Jaskier attended high school together. Geralt’s temper was short and Jaskier an easy target. Now, Geralt is a temporary suspended cop and Jaskier is a pre-successful YouTube sensation. They match on Tinder:Jaskier: Are you still into pinning me to the wall and calling me names ;) ;) ;)Geralt: …
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg (past)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	I think I could be someone you like

* * *

_Present time_

A dark Ford Ka cruised down the road, travelling south towards obscurity and familiarity. Dusk was falling, the last of the sun's rays sheltered behind grey clouds and the path ahead of Geralt slowly disappearing into darkness. Last time he had traveled this road, the sunset had settled itself behind a lovely lady who sat on the passenger side. Violet eyes gleaming beneath dense ebony lashes, the faintly mocking curve hardening her expression vanishing as soon as Geralt’s thumb caressed her cheek. The scent of berries tart, lilac sweet – so familiar to him, as it had been since she had declared him _hers_ , and yet time never really succeeded in take away the headiness of it.

Yennefer had been warm and sweet in both smell and taste, but rarely in temperament.

Although most of his longing for her had subsided by now, he had to admit the sunset was much less picturesque without her catching the light.

“She would probably mock me for being so sentimental,” Geralt mumbled to himself before returning his focus the road ( _to hell_ ).

He sighed. Thinking about his failed relationship had almost been enough to distract him from the unease unfurled itself inside him, but it seemed like it was not willing to relinquish its firm grip on him. It couldn’t be help. He had many bad memories of his home city, and returning tasted too much like admitting defeat.

At least its only temporary.

* * *

_High school 15 years ago_

The school infirmary smelled like it had been drenched in perfume and vinegar, but it was not enough to drown out the stench of blood and sickness. Geralt threw himself upon the bed in corner of room a couple of hours ago, and was still laying there abandoned to despair. He didn’t blame the school nurse for her indifference – sympathy had its limits and Geralt had probably overstayed his welcome in the first half of second year. Also, her suggestions to contact a doctor always went ignored. Geralt had spent enough time in the hospital, undergone too many unnecessary treatment.

Sharp pain lanced through his head and colorful spots flashed in front of his eyes. Every movement caused some muscle or bone to ache and Geralt felt so tired. Resentfully, he wondered if his mother would be pleased to hear he has become authentically sick. 

He noticed the sound of the door opening, but opted to pretend to sleep. He was not in the mood to any endure awkward silences. He hoped whoever it was would just ask for a sick note or tampon and get the fuck out of here.

His hopes were immediately dashed as light footsteps approached his bed.

“Geralt, “ said a chirped cheerful voice that immediately grated on his nerves, “I’ve been looking for you everywhere!”

Silence.

“Err – Geralt?”

Geralt remained quiet. With any luck, the person would leave and never return. A moment passed before the sweet sound of footsteps withdrawing filled the room. Unfortunately, Geralt’s joy was short lived, because the sound of the chair scraping against the floor quickly followed.

Geralt’s eyes flew open to glare at boy that was pulling a chair to his bedside, for god knows what reason. The brown-haired boy was visibly startled at Geralt’s sudden attention, jumping backwards and almost falling.

“What are you doing?” Geralt asked.

A faint blush crept up the boy’s cheeks and he stammered out, “I-I, well, I was j-just! Oh dear,” he raised a hand to his chest, “Assignments! Yes, assignments. You missed Spanish class and thought I should bring them?”

Geralt supposed the boy looked somewhat familiar, but to think he shared class with him. You would think such an annoying voice would have made more for an impression on Geralt. Wait, ah. The new kid, _Jaskier_ , started last week or something. This month had been particularly agonizing for Geralt, he had barely attended classes. Still, there was a glaring hole in Jaskier’s explanation.

“Spanish assignments…that usually comes with a handouts, “ Geralt gave a pointed look at Jaskier’s empty hands.

The blush deepened and blue eyes darted to the side. Jaskier looked distinctly uncomfortable and unsure before a fake smile forced itself on his face. The expression was so provokingly cheery that it made Geralt’s skin crawl.

With obviously false shyness, the blue-eyed boy stepped closer. He fiddled with the buttons of his shirt with trembling fingers and Geralt finally understood.

“I sort of forgot it? I mean obviously, I took a copy for you, but I left it in my backpack. Stupid, I know…but I forget things easily when I’m excited, not that bringing you homework made be excited! I-I was excited to go the infirmary-”

“Get out.” Geralt growled.

Soft blue eyes blinked at Geralt, confusion visible in the craggy lines, but Geralt was not fooled.

“If someone set you up for this-“

“What? No!”

“Or if this is some misplaced pity, I can tell you right now that if you don’t get out of this room at the count of three, I’ll make sure you’ll _need_ more equipment than a school infirmary has available.”

* * *

_Present time_

Goose bumps rose along Geralt’s arms in the cool evening air, though he wasn’t feeling particularly cold. The greenery around him looked almost black, silhouetted, colors muted as if they had been gradually washed away. In contrast, the city lights flickered brightly in the distance.

Geralt took a puff from the cigar as he adjusted his grip on the phone, attentively listening the sound of his daughter’s voice.

“-not. I can’t believe you actually stepped out of your car to have this conversation. Why not put me on speaker like a normal person?” Ciri asked a tad exasperated, the tone she used when she was pretending to be annoyed at something he did.

A smile tugged at Geralt’s lips, and he matched her tone when he replied, “Talking in the phone while driving is as dangerous as drunk driving.”

“ _Texting_ while driving is as dangerous as drunk driving,” Ciri shoot back quickly.

She had become incredible good at disputing his arguments since she started Police Academy ( _I want to be like you when I grow up_ ). It made him a little sad, as every sign she was growing up usually did, but also unbelievable proud.

Too bad he had given her nothing but disappointments lately.

Forcing the smile back, Geralt said, “Perhaps, but I’ll need to be completely focused on the next part.”

“Oh?”

“It Friday night and a college not far away. It’s a known phenomenon that college kids' IQ drops 50 points the second they have to cross a road. I swear they turn into galloping deer.”

The sound of her laughter felt like victory. He allowed himself to enjoy the moment, for it would probably end soon. 

“I have to go now,“ Ciri said predictably, “but one more thing!”

Geralt hummed encouragingly.

Oddly enough, Ciri hesitated a moment before speaking, which probably should have alarmed Geralt.

“You remember that dating app I installed in your phone?” She didn’t really give him a chance to reply, “I might have liked some people in your hometown for you.”

“ _Cirilla.”_ Geralt growled, not pleased that she was once again trying to play matchmaker for him.

“Hey! Don’t think it wasn’t weird for me to scout out potential dates for you. A little gratitude wouldn’t hurt.”

He glared at the sky accusatory while he massaged his temples, “I thought we had put this behind us.”

“Just promise to check it out, please? Give yourself a chance at happiness.”

He agreed to at least open the app when he arrived at the house and immediately regretted it when he saw a message from an old… _acquaintance._

Jaskier: Are you still into pinning me to the wall and calling me names ;) ;) ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, new Witcher fanfic. Last time I started one, it was about 200 Geralt/Jaskier fics, and now? Many, many more. This idea has been stuck in my head in while but I never managed to write it down before now. Please let me now what you guys think! Reviews have a very positive effect on my writing ;D


End file.
